


Puella in Somnio

by Rhy (LacrymosaLifestory)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Assault, Creepy nameless OMC, Crushes, Despair, Emotional Turmoil, F/F, Haven't watched in awhile so, Hospital, Imminent Assault, Mentions of Time Travel, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Sassy Kyoko Sakura, Self-Indulgent, Some Kyubey-Bashing, Some sassy Akemi Homura, Witches, eventual femslash, i dunno, it's still underage though, pre-rebellion, slightly ooc?, some language, technically not in japan but i'm tagging this anyway, they're sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrymosaLifestory/pseuds/Rhy
Summary: An alternate timeline where some significant changes in the first few days are made, and Homura dreads how it will come into effect for Walpurgisnacht and how it will determine Madoka's fate.





	1. Inevitabilis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've been meaning to write a Madoka Magica fanfic forever, and behold, the day has come. It might not be that great though, because umm, lol I'm better writing PWP than I am at writing legitimate plot centric fics, so let me know if there's any error in continuity, the characterization, or your suspension of disbelief has been abused to hell and back. Or just lemme know if you liked it or didn't like it, that would be cool.
> 
> Also, **the girls are second years in high school for this revision, so I feel less weird. Just a little bit less weird, cuz as I mentioned that thing before, well, yeah, it'll be in the fic at some point.** Expect weird ships, because I'm one of those people that ships all the girls together, because they all deserve to be happy, ok. ^^" Do not judge me.

It’s always been her, Homura realized. She stood behind a wall on the school rooftop as the girls sat on the benches, eating lunches. Mami was explaining things to Madoka and Sayaka, as she often did when she saved them from witch labyrinths in her puella magi form and they took profound interest in her abilities. Kyubey was curled up on Mami’s lap, the blonde’s hands scratching the creature behind its long ears, and it mimicked kittenish noises, Sayaka and Madoka gushing, Homura’s hands shaking at the aching temptation to wind them around its throat and wring tight. It would be so easy to, though Mami would have stopped her before she could make that final stride for Kyubey. 

Something so cold, removed, and demonic to Homura was a revered savior to Mami. When you’ve traveled through timelines so many times to watch all of your friends die, you go through the motions of grief over and over again, it never was easier. Deep down, Homura knew Mami’s reasons for protecting Kyubey, but like anyone else, it was easier to find something or someone to blame for their shared misfortunes, even if the reasoning for it scarcely made sense. Nothing about their situation made sense. 

It was their shared naivety into this twisted lifestyle of being a puella magi that wrought the deepest despair in each of them.

Mami was always that first igniting spark of inspiration that fueled Madoka and Sayaka, simplifying everything to justice and kindness when there was little to none for those like _them._ Mami couldn’t entirely be blamed, she never lived long enough to see Kyubey’s true nature, and in those rare timelines that she survived and knew the truth of their soul gems, she cracked. Their awe-inspiring mentor shriveled to self-righteous insanity.

Homura always struggled when it came to approaching Mami. If she was too truthful, she would be laughed off or disregarded entirely, because Kyubey would never do the things that Homura said, Madoka would gradually be turned against her. If she was too cold and detached, watching them from the distance as she warned Mami to stay away, to stop bringing Sayaka and Madoka in the labyrinths, she was seen as abrasive and selfish. 

There wasn’t any way to tip the scale to her side, to keep Madoka safe from that horrible fate that awaited them all on the days leading up to Walpurgisnacht. This is what Kyubey anticipated. That overwhelming torrent of misery, pain, anguish, and murky despair; the rich and fulfilling energy that Kyubey's race needed for their own survival, Homura hated all of it.

She leaned off of the wall, feeling her eyes burn as their voices became muffled noise. She’s managed to ignore that heaving ache inside of her abdomen for the other girls, they had been her friends once upon a time, when things in her life, as bad as they were, were nowhere near as terrible when she became a puella magi. She could ignore it for them, but Madoka, it was always hardest to.

_Madoka lying in the pools of wreckage of their town, expression so defeated and wistful and regretful, as she turned from the dreary sky to Homura, waiting for her to close her eyes when Homura watches in shock and horror as her soul gem replenishes and Madoka smiles that smile that melts Homura’s heart, her voice small and feeble as she utters the words in such certainty and conviction…_

Homura jumped down from the rooftop, the tears streaming down her face faster than she can wipe them all away.

***  
It wasn’t the best place for her to be when she felt this bad, her amethyst darkening at the bottom on her hand, yet it was the one place that offered her comfort. As much comfort as Homura could let herself feel, that is. She remembered being treated here, what it was like to have the flaw in her heart, and be told time and time and time again that she wouldn’t make it to finishing senior high school, remembered how the wind was knocked from her by walking down the long corridors at school, to be tired right after, to be vomiting after a run in gym. 

She used to think that she would never amount to anything in her life, and that she didn’t deserve friends, Madoka and Mami changed that.

They were already a team. The original timeline, Homura called it, when she was a mere child in red-rimmed glasses and double braids, clumsily trying her best to impress both of her mentors that she deeply adored and admired. _That she loved._

Homura didn’t remember the last time that she felt sick, it must have been around the time that she decided to contract with Kyubey, because her physicality improved and the doctors were surprised, and running was as simple as breathing in through her nose. She wasn't sick again. She liked to think that it was the invigoration of the girls that cured her, but with the things that she’s seen done with magic, she wouldn’t be surprised if it had been Kyubey’s work. She hated even thinking it. 

She sat at the edge of the hospital rooftop, watching the traffic and lights of Mitakihara. She wondered what labyrinth Mami had taken Madoka and Sayaka today, and what would happen when Charlotte appeared. Her violet eyes flickered from the floor of the hospital rooftop to the bike store neighboring, where she remembered the labyrinth portal materializing, and where inside Mami Tomoe would die in front of both Sayaka and Madoka.

She closed her eyes tight as she felt that pain from earlier again. It was her repressed love for the other girls threatening to surge out, threatening to crack the balance she had worked hard to maintain. _Only Madoka, only Madoka, only Madoka._ She sucked in a harsh breath, clenching her shaking hands into tight pale fists. In the corner of her eye, she saw her amethyst turning darker, and she was doomed regardless of letting it out or letting it fester inside unattended.

“Akemi-san?”

Homura turned to see Mami standing there in her uniform, her expression unusually solemn.

“Why are you here?” asked Homura coolly.

“I could ask you the same,” said Mami gently, “You looked upset earlier. It may not be any of my business, but perhaps someone you care about is in the hospital right now?”

“No.” said Homura, then her eyes briefly widened. “ _‘Earlier’?_ You saw me?”

“Well, I heard you.” Mami explained, “When you left.”

“And you must be here to claim this as your territory, right?” asked Homura, standing from where she sat. “Don’t expect me to fight you over this, you can have Mitakihara. I’m just warning you that it’s not safe for Sayaka and Madoka to be—”

“—In the labyrinths,” said Mami, her voice shaking as Homura finally noticed in their proximity that Mami’s amber eyes were red from crying. “I kn-know that n-now.”

Homura felt fear. That raw primal fear that threatened to send her to the edge of hysteria as the worst case scenarios combed through her mind; _in place of Mami dying, did Madoka… did something happen to_ —Homura grasped onto Mami’s shoulders, her eyes wide and her expression haunted as she cried out, “What happened, Tomoe?!”

“I w-was… Albertine… S-sayaka… all m-my fault…”

“Is she hurt?” asked Homura quietly.

“S-she’s in this hospital right now, that’s how I f-found you.” said Mami, sobbing now, pulling her hands to her face as she wept. 

Underneath the bravado and radiance, Mami was as much unhappy and as hurting, something she hid away to keep that image of a seasoned mentor and a warm big sister. Falsified pride of her capabilities to protect Mitakihara and those dear to her in the face of those she deemed threats, like Homura. Trying her best when at times the help is more harm than good, and mistakes should be embraced, but when lives are at risk, it’s harder to recover from, harder to come to terms that something has been done that was blatantly stupid, that could have killed someone.

Girls like them should be worried about school grades, about asinine rumors from other jealous girls, and about what boys would be thinking when their names are mentioned in passing.

If Homura didn’t do something soon, Mami would turn. She saw it in the frantic trembling, in the broken sobbing, in the endless stream of tears from those eyes, the amber soul gem in her silver hair clip was clouding over in black. She didn’t know what exactly had happened to Sayaka, because this hadn’t happened before, but she knew Mami enough to know that she was going to pull away from Madoka, and the only other person that could reach her then, was…

“I’ll stay away from them.” said Mami quietly, looking up at Homura. “I’m sorry, for being unfair to you on our last encounter, and… for being selfish. I won't do it again.”

“Tomoe,” Homura wanted to say something, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Can we stay allies?” asked Mami, lowering her eyes to the floor.

“Tomoe—”

“Akemi-san,” said Mami, “I think I’ve made enough of a fool of myself already. I wouldn’t like to stay out here in the cold, and I should be going.”

She turned away, but stopped. She walked back and held out the grief seed. When Homura didn’t take it, she pushed it against her amethyst, and walked towards the darkness.

“Goodnight, Akemi-san. I know you’ll protect Kaname-san well.”

She was gone, and Homura stared after her, unsure of what to do next in the wake of the change.


	2. Anima Mala, Confessio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Homura decides to try fixing things now that Mami has cut ties from Madoka and Sayaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the tags of assault are referring to. There's some suggestive dialogue and one of the characters is grabbed, but nothing else happens besides that, or it would've been in the warnings and tags, so there's the FYI. If it is painful to read, please (30x) stop reading it. I did have a hard time writing it myself, but I also wanted to make this situation more realistic and have tension, since I don't see witches as the only threats in their town. I still remember that chilling train scene where Sayaka loses it, so uh, yeah. That was fun. **sarcasm** I should prolly go back to just writing PWP tho. 
> 
> So again, if suggestive dialogue and sudden grabbing where a character's person is threatened bothers you, please skip from "Mitakihara is harmless" to where it says "You heard me", or don't read this chapter at all. Up to you, but be warned.

Homura asked for Miki Sayaka and was directed to a room on the third floor. She knocked on the door, Madoka pulled it open, wide-eyed, her eyes also red from crying, “Homura-chan!”

“Madoka,” said Homura, staring at her a little too long, then flickering her eyes to Sayaka on the bed. Sayaka lied there unconscious. “Tomoe told me that she’d been hospitalized, but that was it. Did you get hurt?”

“No, I’m okay.” Madoka shook her head sadly, “It was an accident, Mami-san was trying her best, she couldn’t have seen that something was going to… to hit me, so Sayaka…”

 _Pushed you away and took the hit for you._ Homura realized, eyes widening as she looked from Madoka’s devastatingly crushed expression to Sayaka again, profound graciousness filling her then. _Thank-you, Sayaka. Thank-you so much…_ She ignored the stab of pain in her chest as she felt her eyes sting again. She was so used to hiding her emotions away, she felt obligated to push it back, but there was no reason for her to right now.

Mami Tomoe admitted her mistake, Sayaka Miki was unconscious from protecting Madoka from a witch’s attack, and Kyubey wasn’t around. The last thing she wanted to do right now was appear callous in front of Madoka, so despite her instinct to push the emotions away, she let her tears flow freely and she embraced Madoka tightly to her chest, breathing in her scent, and feeling Madoka tremble in her arms. She held tighter, burying her face in Madoka’s shoulder, she had never gotten to be this close to her since the first timeline, and it was both amazing and horrible.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” Homura whispered as Madoka wept, and though, she wasn’t sure how true her next words were, she wanted to believe them as much as she wanted Madoka to. “It isn’t anyone’s fault. It’s going to be okay.”

“What if she doesn’t wake up?!” asked Madoka shrilly, sniffling, “That will be _my_ fault!”

Homura pulled away, staring at Madoka as her tears spilled. She shook her head, held Madoka’s chin, and made her look at her as she said, “It wasn’t your fault, these things happen in labyrinths. The best thing for you to do right now is be strong and careful for her sake. No more labyrinths, and don’t think about contracting with Kyubey.”

“But Mami-san needs help!” cried Madoka. “She can’t do all of it alone, her gem, it’s..!”

“She won’t be alone,” said Homura gently, “I know someone that can help her.”

“You do?” asked Madoka quietly, hopefully. 

“Yes.” said Homura, “And I’m sure that Miki will be fine, she’s strong.”

Homura frowned slightly at Madoka’s silence, then Madoka slowly nodded, her unconvinced expression replaced by determination as she clutched tighter to Homura’s uniform overshirt hem.

“Can we find that person now?” asked Madoka. “I’m worried about Mami-san. She was _really_ upset.”

Homura fought back a sigh. She said it more to ease Madoka's distress, in hindsight, she should have expected Madoka to want to seek Kyoko out, because that was very much Madoka. Just like the Madoka that first approached Homura when she first transferred to the senior high school, though she was more vivacious and outgoing, she was always out of her own way, helping the classmates she wasn't particularly close to, so why wouldn't she want to help Mami the soonest that she could?

With a string of self-doubt and helplessness, Homura knew. Madoka didn’t think that as she was she was help to anyone, much less to herself. She thought that she was merely ordinary, uninteresting, and plain, but she never realized how her kindness impacted others in their greatest time of need. She warmed the girls up in her presence, because she was encouraging and spirited and eager for them to succeed, even if she wanted to somehow partake in the dodging and fighting of a witch that was formerly puella magi. Perhaps that dose of truth would shatter her idealized desire to fight as a team together, because her empathy knew no bounds really. She would cry for those witches she never knew as puella magi, and she would cry for their families that she never met, and it would darken her gem quickly.

Some people saw it as weakness, but for Homura, it was Madoka’s greatest strength. Her empathy in contrast to Kyubey’s callousness is what reminded Homura that as cold and as cruel as the world would feel in those witch labyrinths, there were other people like Madoka out there. People worth protecting, in spite of the lingering fears, anxiety, and possibility of failure, or even death, it would be worth it in the long run, and that, too, is what Mami believed.

That is what she had always taught them, and right now, she was alone, feeling that devastating fear and that loneliness that broke her down piece by piece, and if she faced Charlotte like that, Homura knew what would happen next. She always knew. If Mami realized that she couldn’t bring Sayaka and Madoka along, would Kyoko be easier to convince to work with her once again?

Homura wasn’t sure, but she was determined to make it a possibility.

Mitakihara is harmless, if you stay inside the downtown area at night. The outer edges of the town at night were where the dark underbelly awakens, and the delinquents and the creeps are lingering the streets, leering. Before Homura had stepped out of the downtown area, she firmly warned Madoka to stay by her side and hold onto her arm and under no circumstances, not let go, and to also keep her eyes on the ground. Madoka’s expression was of utmost terror.

“It’s alright,” said Homura gently, “I could still walk you home and go alone.”

Her expression quickly changed back to that determined gaze that never ceases to surprise Homura in its uncharacteristic fierceness and power, even she felt weak next to Madoka when she looked that serious.

“No,” said Madoka firmly, “I said I wanted to help Mami-san, and if this is what we have to do, then we’ll do it.”

If it came down to the worst case scenario, Homura would freeze time, walk into wherever she would find Kyoko while dragging Madoka along, and unfreeze it. She didn’t want to use the guns she had on her person, as it would likely have scared Madoka worse in midst predatory confrontation, but Homura didn’t believe that there was such a thing as being too secure, especially in this area of Mitakihara. She would have felt bad for Kyoko, if Kyoko wasn’t capable of fending for herself anyway.

They were walking down the streets, Madoka clinging tight to Homura’s arm as she stared down at the ground. Homura pulled her along, staring ahead blankly and fiercely. She felt the various pairs of leering eyes on them, heard the whistles and the disgusting crude remarks, but she ignored them.

“Hey girls, where’s your parents? Should you be out this late?”

“The monsters are going to get you if you don’t get home soon~.”

“Oh, that one with pink hair is so pretty.”

“Ha-ha! She looks so scared! What’s the matter, sweetie? I can make you feel better. _Way better._ ”

Homura clenched her jaw, pulling Madoka closer to her side, eliciting a tiny yelp from her. 

“Sorry.” said Homura flatly. 

“Homura-chan, are we almost there?” asked Madoka weakly, “I don’t like it here.”

“Almost.” said Homura.

Where the street ended, there were two directions to walk from there. Homura needed to turn left to find the farmer’s market. As she was coming up to the fork in the street, a tall silhouette of a man walked in front of her and stopped, a thick cloud of smoke covering his face from the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth, tossed it to the ground, and turned to them, eyes dull as he blew the last of the smoke to the side, into the chilly night air

“Hello there, girls,” He said softly, mouth curling to a sweet smile. “Where do you think you’re heading this late? It’s a little late, huh? Shouldn’t you be home?”

Madoka whimpered quietly under her breath, hiding her face into Homura’s shoulder. If it was any other situation, Homura would have been knocked breathless, her face flushing. Right now, she was too aggravated and disgusted at the shamelessness.

“Excuse me, but I’m trying to get home.” said Homura coolly, she walked to pass him when he immediately strode in the way.

“Alone? That isn’t safe at all. I insist on walking you two.”

“We’re fine.” said Homura, indignant. “We don’t need your help.”

“Homura-chan…” said Madoka shakily.

“Your sister seems really scared,” He said. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I can handle it.” said Homura. “Excuse me.”

She passed him, but felt him prying Madoka’s hands from Homura’s arm. Homura stiffened, spun around, and she saw that he held Madoka close to his midsection, hugging her by the neck tightly. Madoka’s eyes were wide, mouth agape as she stared in shock and terror at Homura.

“You two are coming with me.” He said lowly, voice threatening, “Because if you don’t, well… You’re going to know what regret feels like, and regret…”

His arms tightened around Madoka’s neck, and she let out a choked squeak.

“It kind of feels like broken bones.” He smiled grimly, off-white in the moonlight.

“Let her go.” said Homura darkly. “If you don’t want to die.”

“What a bold statement to make when I have her right in my clutches, don’t you think?” He asked.

“This is your last warning.” Homura snapped. “Let. Her. Go.”

He laughed derisively, and before Madoka or Homura could react, the shaft of an elongated spear smacked him in his face, sending him to the ground on his back. Madoka ran over to Homura, clinging to her tightly with wide eyes. Homura turned to see Kyoko walk out from the corner, retracting her spear to its normal size and blankly stare down at the man.

“Get lost, before I break _your_ bones.”

“Sakura, I—”

“You heard me.”

He clumsily pulled himself to his feet and scrambled off as fast as he could, Kyoko’s brown eyes intently watching him all the while, before she sneered out, “Fucking loser.”

“Kyoko.”

She turned to them, brow raised.

“Oi. What are you idiots doing here? Didn’t you see from how dimly lit the street is, that it clearly says, ‘Stay the fuck out’?” She sneered again before reaching into the paper brown bag of apples, pulling one to her mouth for a quick messy crunch, the juice splattering all over her chin and neck. “Mm.”

Madoka winced.

“We needed to find you,” said Homura. “Because Mami Tomoe is in great danger.”

Abruptly, Kyoko stopped her apple crunching, turned to Homura. There was several long beats of silence, before Kyoko started laughing wildly, her eyes watering. Madoka frowned, glancing at Homura who blankly watched Kyoko cackle.

_“Ahahahaha!”_

“Kyoko, I’m serious.”

“Oh shit,” Kyoko snickered, wiping at her eyes with her wristband, her puella magi attire reforming to her typical clothes, the spear dematerializing in midair. “That was good. Tell me another one, Akemi.”

Homura grunted before she strode over and grabbed Kyoko by the collar of her teal sweatshirt. 

“I mean it, she could become a witch.”

 _“Haha,_ such bull.” 

Madoka’s frown was replaced by the terrified expression from before as she chimed in, “Homura-chan? What do you mean she _could_ become a witch?!”

“Neither of you believes me? Fine. I'll prove it then.” said Homura seriously.

“You have nothing to prove! 'Sides, I don't hafta listen to anything you gotta say, Akemi." Kyoko scoffed, "Still pissed at you for stealing my last grief seed two nights ago. Don't think I forgot that. I only came here to make sure that creep wasn't molesting more tourist chicks."

Madoka cringed at that.

“Which is much appreciated, but if you could quit on your pathetic lone wolf routine, that would be an added bonus.” said Homura wryly.

“This coming from you?!” Kyoko sneered, jabbing Homura in the chest. “Uh, heeeello?!”

“Um,” Madoka frowned at them.

“Yes, _I_ said that,” said Homura indignantly, “Get over it. This is serious, and I know that your approach to witches is different than Mami’s, but that’s something that can be worked out.”

“Nope, Mami can continue playing power ranger, or whatever the hell she’s been up to. I’m not dealing with witches until I gotta.” Kyoko shrugged, glancing below her shirt at the ruby her skin. “Kapeesh?”

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you’ve left me no other choice.” said Homura coolly.

“Homura-chan?” Madoka glanced between them, “Please tell me what’s going—”

Homura froze time, glancing around as everything colored gray. Kyoko’s mouth hung open in mid-retort, Madoka stared at Homura, confused. Homura scooped both of them up on each shoulder and leaped across rooftops towards the hospital she knew would have both Sayaka and Charlotte's puella magi. 

She would prove her point.

***  
Homura unfroze the time, setting both girls to the floor on their feet. They stood outside the room that held her, a one-way window into the room. It was the seventh floor, isthmus for being the 'hospice section' where terminally ill patients were tended.

Kyoko did a confused double-take, Madoka glanced around in surprise.

“Shit! Did you really—” Kyoko began.

“You weren’t listening,” said Homura dismissively, nodding towards the window. "Look."

“Homura-chan, why are we..? Who is that girl?” asked Madoka softly, voice shaking.

Inside of that room, a girl that was youngest than all five of them, sat on the hospital bed in her hospital robes, her long curly hair falling down the length of her back, and her pasty face smiling as she mutely spoke to Kyubey. Homura pressed her ears to hear, but she heard nothing. She looked from the window, to the surprised girls behind her.

“Why do you two think Kyubey is with her?” asked Homura.

“To make a contract with her.” Kyoko sneered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “She’s sick, he can make it go away.”

“I think so, too,” said Madoka, though her voice sounded the tiniest doubtful. 

“You’re both wrong,” said Homura, turning from the window to their faces. “There’s already been a contract. Look at the bedside.”

On the bedside, they saw that there was a golden heart locket with an opalescent gem encrusted in the center of the heart, but most of the gem was consumed in black. 

“That’s her soul gem.” said Homura, “Her sickness is restraining her magic.”

“And she’s too sick to fight witches.” Kyoko mused, eyes widening in realization. “She’s going to…”

“Turn.” Homura finished. “She becomes a witch.”

“What?” asked Madoka quietly.

Kyoko laughed, it was a short and incredulous laugh, followed by her shaking her head.

“No, she dies, it's _simple_.” She sneered.

It would never not be frustrating trying to convince them of the truth and being doubted. Homura had yet to master the internal anguish of being doubted, but on the surface, she knew she appeared calm. She kept her eyes on Kyoko's bemused face.

“Riddle me this, Kyoko.” 

“Mm?”

“I can freeze time, so what else do you think that I can do that the rest of you can’t?”

“Errr, go to the past and the future? Is that shield thing like a tardis?” 

“Quite, so with that information out of the way, tell me, Kyoko. How is it that you can doubt that I have seen what happens when soul gems taint? Don’t tell me that you were never suspicious of how similar our soul gems looked to grief seeds.”

Kyoko stiffened.

“It's not that you don't believe it, it's that you _don't want_ to, because of what your father said to you." 

“Fuck you. What a low blow, Akemi.” Kyoko bristled, briskly turning away and storming off. “You and Mami can go to hell, for all I care.”

“You have the chance to prove him wrong,” said Homura firmly, gazing at the redhead’s back, watching as she stopped in her tracks, “By coming back with me to Mami’s house. To giving it a second chance. Or are you more willing to live grief seed to grief seed? Is that all you want to accomplish as a puella magi? Basic maintenance of your own survival? And what about living the life that your family couldn't? That they didn't get to? Don't be fooled here. None of us were forced into this, we all had a choice, and we chose wrong that first time.”

"Then what the hell else can I do?!" Kyoko snapped disdainfully, fighting back the tears as she turned back to Homura, her face defeated. "Say that I do go back with you to Mami, try to be her stupid sidekick again, if you're right about the witches being old puella magi... what good is there in doing this anymore? What good is there in..."

She didn't finish, but Homura knew the next set of words she would have said out loud; _What good is there in living as this anymore?_

“It’s about as good as the lion eating the gazelle.” said Homura quietly. “This is our circle of life now. That is how the Incubators, Kyubey’s kind, designed it to be.”

“There’s nothing to do that won’t feel wrong.” whispered Kyoko. 

“That’s how he wants us to feel.” said Homura, the barest hint of sadness in her voice. She turned to Madoka. “Do you now understand why I don’t want you to make a contract with him, Madoka?”

“Homura-chan…” Madoka’s eyes watered.

“Leave this to the three of us, to shoulder this despair,” said Homura, “You and Sayaka… deserve to have normal lives. We’ve lost our chances to, so at least to do this _for our sake_. Please, Madoka Kaname. I beg you.”

Kyoko shook her head, as if to shake the unshed tears away in her eyes, glancing from the window into the girl’s room back to Madoka.

“She’s right.”

Madoka nodded silently, her tears flowing.

“But… Sayaka… If she doesn’t wake up—”

“She will wake up.” said Homura firmly. “I know she will.”

“But she took a witch’s hit…” said Madoka softly. 

“She’s as good as de—” Kyoko’s mouth was smacked nonchalantly by Homura’s palm, muffling her words.

“Day, she meant to say day,” said Homura, dropping her hand. “It’s her way of saying she’ll get better.”

“Is that so?” Madoka frowned.

"Well, the best thing for you to do right now is go home, Madoka. Your parents will worry if you don't, and I've promised you that I'll make sure Tomoe is fine. I mean to keep that promise to you, so please call your parents to pick you up and don't listen to a thing that Kyubey says. _Please Madoka."_

“O-okay.” said Madoka weakly. “I won’t. I… I promise.”

Homura hugged her firmly, pecked the top of her head, and pulled away, glancing at Kyoko questioningly; _Are we going?_ Kyoko shrugged, walking towards the elevator with her arms folded behind her head. She trailed after the redhead.

As they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to close, Homura stared at Madoka wistfully down the hospital level corridor. Madoka stared back, then the doors closed. Kyoko sighed.

"Why did you lie to her like that?" asked Kyoko, "You know that humans can't sustain witch attacks. She'll find that out sooner or later."

"She will," agreed Homura softly, "But she can't know right now, she'll be reckless and listen to Kyubey if she knows that her friend is dead."

"I get that this is all to stop her from contracting and shit, but it's such a cruel thing to withhold from her. It's _her_ friend, y'know. Can you be more considerate of the moral obligation there?"

"Are you done?"

"Christ, whatever. Talking to you is as productive as talking to a damned wall."

The elevator doors parted, and they started the way to Mami's apartment complex, silent the whole way there.


End file.
